lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:EvilsCourtFan/FIELD TRIPPPPPPPP
Okay, so, today, I had my school field trip. I woke up late (I'm going to throw my alarm in a fire) and had to join the Wi-Fi greedy Room 8's bus, where I transferred to my bus later on (and I became Kat's partner :D). The Room 8 kids were pulling my shirt and backpack when I went out, and they were all like "NOOOOOO CJ DON'T GO WE NEED YOUR WIFI" and "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU HAD WIFI" from my choirmate, "K". (I'll just call her that for privacy.) Since I had lost my beloved phone and had to replace it with my other text-and-call white phone only, I pretty much had to borrow Kat and the other's phones for Internet. Once we arrived at our first destination, Mount Samat at Bataan, I was pretty excited- but I ended up being a sweaty and panting mess with a half-empty bottle of 7-Up in my hand with Kat who was desperately trying not to bleed to death from her nose, since we had to CLIMB up to get to our EXACT destination. Buuuut then I ended up being forced to sit next to my Social Studies teacher while everybody took photos of us together. (I even have an Instax photo of it right now inside my ID). After a whole shitload of photos (and my adviser nudging me to take another photo with my SS teacher), we FINALLY had arrived to the top of a giant white cross, callled the "Dambana ng Kagitingan", or "Shrine of Valor" in English. It was really cool at the top- you could see the whole of Bataan up there! Well, I had to comfort Kat a bit because while I was taking pics of the view outside she was whining and whimpering that it was really scary. After we had gotten down (which was easier than climbing up), yeah- we went back to the bus. Kat and I fell asleep together- well, not at the same time- because I was busy covering my ears because my classmates were more of monkeys in a zoo than normal human beings. Seriously, Kat, I have to ask you a question- HOW THE FUCK DO YOU SLEEP THROUGH ALL THAT SHIT? Okay, okay- getting off track. Anywho, we stopped by a forested area that Slenderman would probably use as his summer home the side of some street and walked towards this dingy old nipa hut. It was uncomfortable being squeezed in between your best friend and classmate- while some dude lectured about how to make noodles with vegetables as an ingredient at home. They were actually pretty good, once I tasted them- I remember the recipe, I listened- but alas, I don't have noodle processors and that stuff (;.;) Then after about half an hour of travelling, we came upon...//shudder// a fish factory. The whole place looked really dirty, and smelled of fish- not to mention a shitload of mosquitoes around the boiling and washing area. You do NOT know how many times I scratched my face in the two minutes I had entered the boiling and washing area- and the entire class wanted to get out or we'd have fish perfume sticking to our shirts like googly eyes sticking onto a rock with the help of glue. Then after five minutes of my classmates buying bagoong and native fish, blah blah blah- bus ride again. We were heading to our last destination for the day- the capital of Bataan, Balanga City. It was awesome- they had free Wi-Fi in the plaza, you could play around in the city hall fountains, and all that cool stuff (thanks to our lecturer Sir Aaron, who gave us a little presentation of the entirety of Balanga and its tourist attractions, visions, etc.) then after that, we went towards the cathedral that was pretty much right next to the City Hall- and we prayed for a little while, then took a class photo at the altar- and off we went back to our school to hitch a ride from our parents, drivers, guardians, the DeLorean, etc. That was basically a short story about my day- I'm pretty sure no one would read it but either User:Katbecrazy or User:JustSammHere, so yeah- I'll just leave this here. Have a great day, fellow users (or whatever you are) :) Category:Blog posts